


Não fique

by Subject17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subject17/pseuds/Subject17
Summary: O passado que carregava em Marley é uma constante tormenta de Annie, e Eren era um constante lembrete de que nunca poderia fugir dele.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	Não fique

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic é bem baseada na música de mesmo nome, Don't Stay do Linkin Park.
> 
> Apesar disso,eu não recomendo ouvir ela durante a leitura, já que a melodia e o ritmo da música não tem nada a ver com o tema da fic. Eu só tava me obececando com a música e com o shipp e reparei algumas "semelhanças enormes" da letra com a forma que eu interpreto o casal caso ele fosse canon.
> 
> Usei todos os versos e tentei adaptar da melhor forma que consegui, mas alguns trechos podem ter ficado meio estranhos ainda.
> 
> De qualquer forma, boa leitura.

A luz fraca da lua cheia atravessava a janela, auxiliando a vela na tarefa de iluminar o ambiente e que já estava perto de se acabar. Annie a encarava fixamente, uma vez que não havia muito que podia fazer além disso.

Estava no armeiro onde eram mantidos os equipamentos de manobra tridimensional, e estava acompanhada. Deitado em uma pilha de lençóis ao seu lado, nu e descoberto do abdômen para cima, Eren dormia tranquilamente.

Com tantos outros recrutas pelo acampamento — e graças ao General Shadis que parecia estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo — os dois tinham poucos momentos em que conseguiam ficar a sós. Por isso, durante algumas noites, iam escondidos para lá e usufruíam da companhia um do outro sem ter que se preocuparem em serem vistos ou ouvidos por mais ninguém em um dos dormitórios. Foi uma sugestão de Hannah que Annie não achou que seria realmente útil. 

O silêncio era quase total, e não podia escutar mais do que o eventual ranger da madeira e o a cera queimando. Não ouvia Eren emitir nem sequer um mísero som durante seu sono, sua respiração estava tão silenciosa que se não fosse pelo constante e leve movimento de seu peito subindo e descendo poderia imaginar que havia morrido. Uma diferença gritante de quando ele está acordado.

Vendo alguns fios do cabelo castanho estavam caídos sobre a testa, Annie os levou para o lado e instintivamente acariciou a feição amena. Recolheu seu braço com um pequeno susto quando ouviu algum murmúrio incompreensível ao tocá-lo; imaginando que teria o acordado, mas logo o viu se acomodar novamente nos lençóis e se aconchegar melhor no travesseiro velho. Suspirou aliviada ao ver que ele permanecia em seu descanso e não teria que aturá-lo desperto, não estava com cabeça para isso agora.

Todos os dias se sentia sufocada, desorientada pelos sentimentos que a assolavam. Não queria ter chegado a esse ponto onde a companhia de Eren lhe era tão importante. Mas nem constantes os avisos de Reiner, ou a promessa feita para seu pai, a impediram de criar laços com alguém que — segundo lhe foi ensinado — não passava de um demônio.

Havia se acostumado a ignorar as mortes que havia causado, principalmente porque anos já haviam se passado desde então, mas Eren era como uma constante recordação que tudo foi real e que não poderia fugir disso para sempre. Por esse mesmo motivo, muitas vezes precisava que ele se afastasse, que fosse embora e a deixasse sozinha.

Annie sabia que isso não aconteceria a menos que tomasse a iniciativa, mas era mais fácil falar do que fazer. O disfarce que adotou era muito cansativo, e já havia acabado com suas forças. Ele chegou até mesmo ao ponto de tomar posse de parte si sem que ela percebesse, e era como um parasita para Annie.

Era assustador se olhar no espelho e ver em seu reflexo de uma pessoa que verdadeiramente se importava com o povo das muralhas. Se deparar com aquela imagem não havia sido uma escolha sua, contudo era a consequência que pagava diariamente pelo caminho que trilhou.

Parte da culpa era daquele que ainda dormia serenamente ao seu lado, quase sempre alheio ao turbilhão de pensamentos negativos que ocupavam a mente da garota. A maior parte da culpa, porém, pertencia a Annie por ter se permitido chegar a esse ponto.

Para Eren, o relacionamento que não tinham não causava a menor angústia. Constantemente ele falava como um sonhador que era sobre as possibilidades que os aguardavam quando terminassem seu treinamento de recrutas e pudessem recuperar o território que lhes havia sido tomado, sobre o vasto mundo que os esperava quando exterminassem a ameaça dos titãs. Havia até prometido para ela que um dia veriam o oceano juntos, e que isso finalmente a convenceria que a Tropa de Exploração era o que o povo das muralhas precisava.

Seria tão mais fácil se ele apenas esquecesse de tudo isso e visasse um futuro em que Annie não fizesse parte. Dessa forma, não o machucaria tanto quando ele descobrisse quem ela realmente era — porque Eren descobriria um dia — e talvez não tivesse teria que aturar qualquer reação de mágoa ou repulsa vindo dele. Porém, pensar que Eren teria uma vida toda da qual não faria poderia fazer parte também não era reconfortante de forma alguma.

— No que você tá me tornando? — Perguntou para o rapaz adormecido enquanto voltava a acariciar seu rosto, sem sequer saber se gostaria de ouvir uma resposta.

Acordá-lo não parecia mais como uma má ideia, na verdade ela até preferia que Eren acordasse de uma vez para que pudesse afastar por um tempo sua mente das preocupações que a corroíam com qualquer coisa que ele pudesse dizer. Talvez até conseguisse receber algumas palavras de conforto dele caso se fizesse de garota frágil outra vez, mas era mais provável que Eren novamente não entendesse essa sua sutileza.

— Eu não tenho certeza, mas sei que não é a mesma garotinha que chegou nessa maldita ilha.

As palavras se dissipavam pelo ar, desaparecendo muito antes que Eren pudesse compreendê-las. O rosto era lentamente abandonado pela luz da lua que começava a esconder-se atrás de espessas nuvens. Annie olhou pela janela outra vez, tendo agora praticamente apenas a vela fraca para iluminar o armeiro escuro.

Seu pai, do outro lado do mar, deveria estar vendo o mesmo céu enquanto aguardava ansiosamente pelo seu retorno. Era ele a única coisa que a fazia seguir com o plano e a dava forças para tal, ao invés de fugir de Marley em meio ao povo de Paradis para viver pacificamente o resto de seus anos.

Annie se indagava sobre o que seu pai diria se pudesse vê-la agora. Depois de prometer a ele que voltaria para casa, estava pondo tudo a perder com um risco desnecessário. Era o completo oposto da guerreira imbatível que ele cultivou desde era pequena. 

— Eu sei que não tenho como voltar a ser que eu era, por mais que eu queira. — Enquanto emaranhava os dedos nos fios castanhos, pensava em alguma mentira descarada que teria que inventar caso Eren estivesse apenas fingindo que dormia. — Então não torne isso mais difícil do que já está sendo, é tudo o que te peço.

Todos os anos de incessante treinamento, físico e mental, não lhe renderam a força que precisava para lutar contra a correnteza, lhe obrigando a viver a vida que outras pessoas forçaram nela. E a vontade de difamar o mundo inteiro até que a garganta doesse e os pulmões se esvaziassem era o preço que pagava por ter frustrado o próprio plano de não se aproximar de ninguém da ilha.

Quando enfim conseguisse a coordenada e tivesse que partir, quais seriam as últimas palavras que ouviria de Eren? Não era raro se pegar imaginando esse cenário, e chegou até mesmo a ter alguns sonhos ruins relacionados a isso. Às vezes ele agia com tristeza e indignação; outras, a raiva sobrepunha todo o resto e ele a olhava da mesma forma que olharia para um titã qualquer.

O que todos esses sonhos tinham em comum era que quando acabavam, Annie ficava apenas com o sentimento de que saber disso seria libertador para Eren, por mais cruel que pudesse parecer. O garoto jamais deveria ter se aberto em relação às suas dores e preocupações justamente com a pessoa que as causou.

Eren não precisava de alguém que o ignorasse como ela fazia, muito menos precisava desperdiçar a vida — que seria muito breve caso continuasse com o mesmo rumo — com uma pessoa que não tinha a coragem e força necessárias para admitir e pedir perdão pelos terríveis erros.

— Saudades de casa? — A voz um pouco lenta e arrastada ressoou pelo silêncio do armeiro, causando um pequeno susto na garota e a afastando dos próprios pensamentos perturbados. — Aposto que tá pensando no seu pai.

Frequentemente o rapaz tentava puxar assunto sobre sua cidade natal e sua infância, e nunca escondia o interesse que tinha em saber mais sobre sua vida. Annie sempre dava as respostas mais vagas possíveis, isso quando não as ignorava por completo.

— Um pouco, e estou sim. — Não era uma mentira dizer isso, apenas não era da maneira que Eren imaginava.

Annie não mais se surpreendia com esses momentos em que Eren parecia conseguir lê-la como se fosse um mero livro infantil, ainda que a profundidade da história fosse algo de proporções inimagináveis para alguém como ele.

— Acordou há muito tempo?

— Agora pouco, mas você parecia estar tão entretida olhando pro nada que eu não quis te atrapalhar. — Respondeu risonho enquanto passava a mão sobre os dedos frios dela.

Depois de confirmar de que ele não havia escutado seu pequeno e comprometedor monólogo de momentos antes, Annie se sentiu mais tranquila. No pior das hipóteses, ainda que tivesse sim a escutado, Eren certamente imaginaria que não passava de algum sonho qualquer.

Passou a retribuir as leves carícias sobre a mão dele também, passando os dedos pelos calos e pequenos arranhões devido ao uso do DMT, ainda olhando fixamente para a luv parcialmente coberta.

— Algum problema? — Eren questionou um tanto alarmado com a feição de Annie não se amenizava, parecendo até mais fúnebre do que de costume.

Ponderando brevemente sobre palavras, a garota observava em silêncio os olhos verdes. Ainda podia ver neles o remanescer de uma infância inocente, resquícios da época em que havia arruinado sua vida. Como Eren seria hoje se barreira que protegia seu lar nunca tivesse sido destruída? Como estaria aquela criança se não tivesse há anos a moldado em um homem deturpado?

— Annie? — Chamou outra vez, aflito com seu silêncio incessante.

Juntamente à voz amável estava uma mão que segurava com ternura a sua e mostrava um afeto ingênuo, livre da amargura que residia no de Annie. Era injusto e chegava a ser cruel para ambos. Cada gesto de carinho, cada demonstração de um afeto que não merecia e que a viciava, tudo isso um dia sumiria e nenhum dos dois poderia evitar. Tudo o que poderia fazer era aproveitar pelo tempo que restava, e continuar tentando ignorar o passado.

É claro que ele não facilitaria em nada para ela, não seria o Eren que conhecia se o fizesse. Talvez, se tivesse sorte, ele se cansasse de ter sempre que se esforçar tanto para estarem juntos, de ter que lutar por uma proximidade entre os dois que parecia alegrar somente a ele. Assim, quando chegasse o dia em que todo afeto se transformasse em repulsão, a dor poderia ser menor para ambos. Mas Annie não podia contar com nada disso, nunca acreditou em sorte.

— Tá tudo bem, só estou um pouco cansada. — Depois de tanto tempo silêncio, respondeu finalmente. Sua voz havia saído falha contra sua vontade, e Annie decidiu segurar a mão mais firmemente para tentar deixar sua resposta mais convicta de alguma forma.

Outra vez mais, o calor dele corrompia sua pele de forma tão reconfortante. Como sentiria falta dessa sensação, da visão de seu rosto tão próximo e do som de sua voz. Acima de tudo, sentiria falta da sensação de ser segurada como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, de se sentir como alguém importante que Eren não poderia viver sem.

Não faltava muito para a graduação, e havia aceitado o fato que não conseguiria o fazer desistir de se juntar a Tropa de Exploração. Esse era um dos últimos momentos tão íntimos que compartilhavam antes de rumarem para direções opostas, e antes de sua real identidade ser eventualmente descoberta.

Depois de tudo isso, não sobrariam nada além de memórias cada vez mais distantes até que sua curta vida chegasse ao fim. Mas pelo pouco tempo que ainda tinham recrutas, Annie poderia ignorar tudo isso e agir como se o futuro apenas não existisse. Fingiria para si mesma que Marley simplesmente não existia, e desfrutaria com fervor desse sentimento o máximo que conseguisse.

Annie não tinha com o que se preocupar por agora, porque Eren não sabia de nada. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado


End file.
